Rise Ciro!
Nicholas cut the wrist of the kidnapped Witch and put it over the tomb, the blood dripping slowly down each drop hitting the tomb with a soft tapping noise. " Leave me alone, I'll curse you for this AHHHHHHH!!!!! " , She wiggled but Nicholas was stronger and held her there. It was bad enough that The Primordial Vampires are now awake and the avenger aka Mal-El was walking around. Dustin Mckale had to many problems and only 3 other hunters existed counting Jeremy Gilbert who is dead. Dustin had battled with a hybrid in the woods and was knocked out. It was powerful no doubt. He took out his 45. pistol and hoisted it in the air. " I know your here Mitchell " , Dustin saw a figure sweep past him and he shot but missed of course. " You know it would be best for you to stay imprisoned you know what the prophecy, The son conceived by nature and also contains the power of a primordial werewolf.......He is destined to destroy the Primordial werewolves and vampires " , Dustin knew this could be dangerous but needed to stop Ciro from rising again or else the job of hunters would grow increasingly suicidal. " I have no doubts that the boy of nature can't stop most of family except............Isaac who is the first vampires in creation he's more powerful and stronger than any of us can imagine so be afraid hunter, " , Mitchell had been stalking the hunter and would kill him surely. " You must not have heard anyways, my informant has told me that Mal-El is dead or dessicated either one is fine with me " , Mitchell grinned and sped up behind Dustin and began to punch him but a hand grabbed his, Gideon stood there growling with 13 werewolves behind him, " What are you?? " , Mitchell stared at the teenage boy with close-cropped brown hair and red eyes with the vampires veins underneath, his fangs were bared. Nicholas buried his teeth into the female witch and drunk some blood the warm liquid flowing into his mouth silently. Nicholas tossed the body and reached over into his satchel and took out a jar of blood. He opened the lid and poured it on the opening of the tomb, Nicholas got up and opened the back of his truck to find the tied up witch. She tossed and turned than finally he silenced her by gagging her again. He brought her to the ritual area and put a paper in front of her. He took the gag off, " Read those chants or I'll kill your daughter " , He picked up the young witch and prepared to snap her neck. The witch began, " Fusus maka ehju ju malo sasa ke la do arsho du SEIL!!!!-- " , Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell down, Blood poured from her mouth. The ground shook and the tomb began to crack. Nicholas carried the young witch's body to the tomb and put her neck over it. Suddenly a force pushed her away and Nicholas's neck was at the mouth part of the tomb. He quickly pulled away. A dark voice spoke, " Only the descandants of Gaia can return me to the world since I myself am here descandant of Gaia but only another can return me.........Kidnap a young man named Xavier a young and powerful warlock. " , The tomb closed.